


I Am Nebula

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Nebula & Thanos (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	I Am Nebula

"Yes father, no father." "Anything you say father." "My devotion is to you only father." Nebula was so sick of only talking to Thanos in questions and answers. Gamora, he talked to as a daughter, but, me he talks to as an object. Something less then what I am. Yes it had hurt. But I have learned to be cold and distant and to not let the horribleness of my father shape who it was I am becoming. I am Nebula. The daughter of Thanos. But that does not define me. That does not make me who I am. I am Nebula. I will no longer be questioned. Or will I answer to him, or anyone, anymore .


End file.
